Summer School: Inside My Head
by ershey
Summary: Thing is, I’m here against my will. Who isn’t? I’d rather be lying in my bed all day, watching another episode of Newlyweds, laughing at how Jessica made another obvious statement while eating Teddy Grahams. What could get better than that? [SLASH]
1. Prologue

When you have a sudden burst of inspiration, you just gotta write it, right? Right. So here's a summer fic for all of you... it's a bit different. Anyways, there's a small CC at the bottom. But before you scroll down over there (which I know most of you do, hey, I do it too!), here's a prologue for ya. Be warned though, there's some swearing in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies or Denton.

---

**Summer School: Inside My Head**

**---**

**Prologue**

**---**

I never really understood why I was the way I am. I never did anything wrong, treated anyone badly, annoyed others (although I may be wrong), or even caused anything for the government to turn their guns on me. I know, I know, you don't have to say no more. Look at that poor boy spilling out his guts to a complete stranger. Fact is, and it really is, I was born a dork.

See, I've come to a solution about this whole thing – not that I thought about it too much, just enough for it to come to this.

Some people have it and some people don't. But that's not the point I'm getting at just yet.

It's finally June. Summer. The time when you're supposed to be out in the beach, having fun, staying up, meeting new people to count as your fling, and basically just goofing off. No work, no teachers, no having to wake up when you don't want to and not getting spit in the face by your history teacher early in the morning. That's summer. But nooo. Do you have any idea where I am?

Summer school.

Fucking summer school.

Why, you may ask? And NO, I did not flunk anything. I'm academically capable of practically every subject (well, maybe except for PE), thank you. Thing is, I'm here against my will. Who isn't? I'd rather be lying in my bed all day, watching another episode of Newlyweds, laughing at how Jessica made another obvious statement while eating Teddy Grahams. What could get better than that?!

Ten minutes until classes start.

Great.

Fucking great.

Here we go again. I don't want to be here. I hate being here. I should practically be allergic to this place now. The huge blue buildings, the big red double doors that you have to go through every day, and the four flights of stairs that we have to walk up and down. Just add a white banner and yellow stars and you'll have the American Flag.

Now let's hear a kid saying, "This is my kind of fun!"

I don't think so.

I guess there's no way weaseling out of this, is there?

My parents, perhaps knowing me too well than I think so, stuck me in this. They thought that I needed some sun, that I needed to have people around me (as if I don't have enough when they all crowd around me to tease and laugh), and that I needed to have fun.

Fun.

In here.

It seems impossible.

Is it?

The office had given me my schedule earlier this morning, most likely when I was still half-asleep and looking like I just went to bed five minutes ago. And guess who had carefully handpicked my classes for sweet little me? My mother. Great.

_Creative Writing/Advanced English: 8 AM – 9:30 AM  
Break: 9:30 AM – 10 AM  
Music/Drama: 10:10 AM – 11:45 AM_

I think my eyes are about to go upside my head.

Are they crazy?!

I never asked for this. All of this. I can just imagine all the shit that would follow up this summer. It'll be just like school. I swear, this place is evil.

"C'mon, kid, get to walking!" said an elderly man, patting me on the shoulder.

Is it just me or did he just come from out of nowhere?

"Summer school's about to start!" he smiled, ushering me inside the building before turning towards another random student he had just passed by.

I sighed, making my way through the crowd towards my first class. Creative Writing and Advanced English. Room 201. It didn't take me a while since I know this place pretty well, considering I go to school here (one of the things that made it even worse) and that I took history class in here (oh geez, let the spitting memories begin).

Hmm.

Maybe if I stay out here long enough they won't notice me.

"BOO!"

A shout came from the inside of the classroom as a contorted face came into view right in front of me through the small window of the door.

"AUGH! SHIT, WHAT?!"

I jumped from my place, turning quickly around to find a middle-aged man standing right in front of me, obviously the teacher. Great.

Wait. Is he wearing a bow tie?! Who wears --

"Much as I want to tolerate this, I won't have allow any of my students talk like that during class."

But we're not even in class yet! Hell, we're OUTSIDE the classroom!

"Bu –."

"No buts. Get inside," he said calmly.

I sighed, angry at the fact that I still haven't gotten inside the classroom and here I was, making a fool of myself in front of the teacher. I was angry that I was here inside this building, standing in these hallways in which I was proclaimed a dork. I was angry.

I turned the doorknob and with a blank face a walked inside to a room full of students. The teacher passed by me, making his way towards the teacher's table placed in front of the classroom along with desks and computers placed about.

As I sat down in an empty seat, a thought came to my head.

Remember that solution I was telling you about? About me being a dork?

Well, everybody else here must be dorks.

Why?

'Cause they're also here in summer school.

---

**CC   
**So there ya have it. I'm not really sure where this is headed, but I have the basic plot line down. Anyways, I'm holdin' a little CC. Of course, I'm going to need girls in the class, sisters for some of the guys, current girlfriends for the guys, and if possible ex-girlfriends. There's a possibility that I might have some eventual slash in this fic, so we'll see. On the other hand, just fill out this form and send me an email to patr1ciaogbinarhotmail.com.

Name:   
Nickname (I might end up using your actual name):   
Looks:   
Personality:  
Quirks:   
Reason for going to summer school:   
Least liked class:   
Favorite classes:   
Part You Want:  
Guy (at least three):   
Guys you are close to but not romantically:

There! So start sendin' in those profiles in my email, alrighty? Other than that... it'd be really awesome if you'd leave me a review.


	2. Snitch: Notebooks

Aaaaannnddd here's the first official chapter of this ff! I hate myself for taking forever to write this, it should've taken me less time than this but I was just being my lazy self. Also, there was the fact that I have a ton of extra characters now, not to mention the boys, but I'll get to that later. On to the chapter? Oh, and also, each chapter would be written in at least one or two POVs. The POV in the prologue will be revealed if you read on...

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies, Denton, or Bare (which I am currently obsessed with right now). OC's own themselves.

---

**Chapter One: Notebooks  
Snitch**

**--- **

Ah. You got to love mornings.

I smiled to myself, closing my eyes as I relaxed, my feet propped up on the desk before me while I comfortably sat in my chair, my hands placed across my belly. It was almost peaceful. It's hard to describe, I guess I'm just a morning person. Something about starting a new day just brings a smile to my face.

"MOM! STOP CALLING MY CELLPHONE!"

Dammit.

It was fun while it lasted.

I opened my eyes, scanning the room. It didn't take long to figure out who it was. Besides, I'm sitting here in a classroom and there's really nothing much for my eyes to look at.

Hmm. Well, actually…

There's a mighty lot of testosterone walking around.

But we're not going to go there.

Anyways, I'm in summer school. Why, you may ask? Well… just for the heck of it. But we'll get to that point later.

"Hello? Hello? Wait, you're not my Mom…"

Mush Meyers. I wasn't surprised. To make a long story short, he's one of the many jocks running around this school. Running this school even, if you could look at it. I couldn't blame him; it was just the way things were. I have to admit though, he sure is one of the nicest guys I know – not that I like him or anything, he's way out of my league. He just doesn't exactly get a long with his Mom…

"Auntie?! Why are you calling – No, this is not the number to our house…" he said a bit calmly this time, rubbing the nape of his neck, cell phone still firmly placed on his ear.

…Or maybe he doesn't exactly get a long with most of his family if you look at it that way.

CRASH.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" came a mumble near the front of the classroom.

What the hell…?

"You didn't see that, okay?" she said to no one in particular, laughing at herself before steadying herself to sit at her desk properly.

I have to admit, she did look familiar. Jaylene… something or other, if I'm not mistaken. She's one of the Asian girls running around here, I think. I haven't heard much about her except she actually likes classes, maybe except for history. That and the fact that she's Swifty's half sister, so there's no mistake he's up and running around here somewhere.

I sighed.

When is class actually going to start?!

Not that I want it to or anything, it's just waiting here gets you a little bit antsy sometimes.

I looked over next to the desk next to me towards a head of dark brown hair, resting on the crook of his arm. It's my fault he's like that, y'see. That he's asleep. But you wouldn't want to disturb something so… beautiful, right? He almost looks peaceful that way. Scratch that, he _is _peaceful. Dammit, I want to so much to just reach over and run my fingers through his hair, but…

But…

There's always a 'but'.

I don't know if he's confused or if I am, but I just can't fathom the fact that he's straight. Straight. It may just be me imagining things (though I do have to admit I sure do that a lot), except I can't help but think that he's like me. Gay. A homosexual. There's times when I see that its possible, when I see the clues, and I want so much to just reach out to him, but the minute I confront him about it, he seems so… so distant and I really can't blame him if he wouldn't talk to me about it. I just wish he would.

I know… I know it, that one day he'll know how I feel. Or at least understand me, which may be just as better. Then we'll skip off into the grass with the bunnies and –

"Snitch!"

"Huh?" I muttered, almost loosing my balance on the chair and realizing that there were at least nine other people in the room.

"How long have you been sitting there like that?" asked Kyriel, raising her eyebrow as she took a seat next to me.

She was our _amiga_ that one. With her black hair and matching black eyes to go with it, and slightly pale skin, it makes you wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Er, five minutes?"

"So, were you looking at him for five minutes like that?"

I felt my eyes widen.

"No, I wasn't!"

It was only… y'know, thirty seconds. Nothing wrong with that! Of course, that was only thirty seconds of _this_ minute.

"Stop being such a scaredy cat!" she laughed, waving her hand. "How can you like Skittery? He's just Skitts!"

"Yeah…" I muttered. "Just Skitts…"

Just Skitts. Somehow that doesn't sound right… he isn't _just_ Skitts…

"SNITCH!"

"Agh, what?" I mumbled, jumping from my seat the second time this morning.

I should really try that paying attention thing much more… but then it doesn't really help when I'm off thinking about something else. Or, y'know, _someone _else.

"Mrrmph – penguins!" muttered Skittery, also jolting awake from Kyriel's shout a second later.

Aw, he's so cute. Hold on. Penguins. Hmm. And you wonder what's going on inside a person's head…

He groaned, rubbing his eyes before giving us a good look. "What'd you do that for?"

"It was mostly towards Snitch," said Kyriel, nodding towards me. "He was off staring at --."

AACKKKK!

I opened my mouth, ready to protest. If Skitts was going to find out about my undying love for him, it was not going to be this way! There were supposed to be sunlight, clouds parting, music playing in the background, and – okay, I admit, I have obviously thought about this before.

But before I was able to utter another word, an Italian looking kid stood up from his chair among a group of kids about my age that I never seen before, pointing his finger at another boy wearing a cowboy hat. One thing was for sure – they didn't go to school and I thanked the Lord for that Italian kid for interrupting Kyriel.

"Okay, okay!" he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Double or nothin'! That's it and this'll be over!"

Ha. The guy sure was confident.

"Hold on," said the cowboy kid, standing up from his seat and walking over to the closed door with a smirk on his face. But this guy, he knew how to get a room's attention when he wanted it, and that what he was doing right now. Even Mush took the time to put away his cell phone to see what was going on.

He peeked outside through the small window. There were still kids outside, at least half of the class, the ones not yet willing to step inside and the ones who were soon to be late for this class. Not like they cared anyway.

"I bet you," he said, the Italian kid still watching his every move. "That you can't scare that guy right there. Then you'll have your eight bucks. Actually, it looks like the teacher's right behind him… make him jump in front of him and you'll have two extra."

I raised my eyebrow. Well, they were sure having their fun.

"Alright then," nodded the Italian kid, walking over behind the door as the cowboy kid made way for him.

I didn't even bother to watch. It was pitiful the way they played around just to get money from each other. I wouldn't even be surprised if they kept on doing that until summer school ended. Poor guy.

"Are the two of you taking another class after this?" said Kyriel, interrupting my thoughts as she looked at her schedule. "I got Music and Drama after break."

"Yeah," I answered. "I got that too. What do you they'll make us do? You think we can act and sing a song from Bare?"

"Geez, Snitch," muttered Skittery. "You haven't even watched the show!"

"I know," I said, shrugging. "But I do have the cd and nothing's stopping me from ---."

"AUGH! SHIT, WHAT?!" came a loud shout from outside. Well, looks like the cowboy kid was going to get his ten bucks for today.

A shuffle of footsteps came from outside as the door opened to a red-faced kid named David, the one the two probably were making a bet on, followed by a middle-aged man wearing a bowtie with a briefcase in hand. There was no mistake he was the teacher. With a BAD fashion sense, no doubt. He walked over to the huge table placed in front of the rows of smaller desks and chairs as more kids walked inside.

"Dude," said Skittery, looking at the doorway. "How many of us are in summer school this year?"

I was surprised too. I recognized Spot right away followed by the one and only Randy, his very own girlfriend, as they took a seat in front of the class. The next couple that came in the door was Alexia and Swifty. They weren't exactly a couple, you could say, they always persisted they were just friends, but everybody knew they were bound to get together eventually.

All the rest of the kids I didn't know, from other schools most likely, but there was one girl that I've seen walking around school for the past few days. I watched her take a seat, curly red hair stopping halfway down her back and blue eyes. Endora, was her name, I think. I heard that she was transferring to our school next year. The girl's probably here to get used to the atmosphere. Of course, you can't really do that without all of the other students.

"Hey, look, Snitch, its Lute!" said Kyriel, nudging me as she pointed towards the door. And sure enough, there she was, the proud and haughty big mouth that completed our group of four.

"Thank goodness I don't have math class for first period this time," she muttered, making her way towards us, taking a seat next to me. "I swear, if I have to go through that again, I'll probably end up sleeping behind my book just as always."

"I ain't complaining," I said, shrugging. "At least it's quiet when it's morning. Whoa, hey, I was just joking, don't hit me!"

I didn't say that she had a big mouth for nothing, did I?

"Okay, okay, everyone in their seats! Class starting!" exclaimed the teacher, walking about the classroom to usher the others inside.

"C'mon, it's already eight and --- sorry, didn't see you there, miss. What's your name?"

"Jamima," answered the girl that our teacher had almost ran over.

Hold on. Jamima? Jamima Yeager?

I sure wasn't the only one who was shocked because it didn't take long for Skittery and I to exchange glances before looking back at the situation.

"Okay, then, Jamima, take a seat."

I raised my eyebrow, turning my attention towards Swifty who looked like his jaw was about to drop any second. And I thought my summer would be boring. Jamima's Swifty's ex-girlfriend. The fact that Alexia was also taking classes with them right now didn't make the situation look a bit better.

"Looks like everyone's about here," he said, looking about the sea of teenage faces about the classroom before closing the door.

"I'm Bryan Denton, but you can call me Denton if you like. I'm going to be your teacher for Creative Writing and Advanced English this summer. I worked for a newspaper a few months ago, so this may seem a bit new to me, but I did work as a substitute when needed. Now, seeing that there's so many of you… at least thirty in this classroom, this is going to take a lot of patience from both you and me. We don't want everybody at each other's neck, now, would we?"

"Uh, sir?" said a girl, hesitantly raising her hand.

"I'd also like you to make it a point to say your name when I call on you, or when you talk. Sorry, yes?"

"Oh, um, I'm Elizabeth." Oh. Conlon's sister. "What exactly are we going to be doing this year?"

"I have a lot of ideas and projects for this class, one of them I'm going to be announcing in just a few minutes. But, of course, we're going to be writing. There's also a possibility of us reading a book that…"

"We're going to read a book?" said a boy with an eye patch over his left eye as a chorus of groans filled the classroom. "Oh, the name's Blink."

Oh gee. I wonder why.

But I did have to say that reading a book during English class is wearing me out. Can't we do something else more interesting?

"I'm Sapphy. Anyways, what do you think we're supposed to be doing in an English class?" muttered a girl from the front row, turning around to look at Blink with her blue eyes. "You read and write, doofus!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Smart girl, that one.

"Well, yeah!" shouted a boy from the back of the room this time. "But at least make it an interesting book! I'm Bumlets."

"Er, my name's Brandie," mumbled a girl with green eyes and light brown hair. "If we _are _going to read a book what book is it going to be, anyway?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, calm down!" said Denton, chuckling as he raised his hands in front of the class to calm us down. "Y'all are pretty riled up about this book, huh? If you didn't hear me earlier, I said possibly. So lessons and activities might change eventually. One thing's for sure though, we're going to have one heck of a discussion when we need one. Now you all look a little antsy for what we're going to do in this class, so let's start out with your very first assignment. Your assignment until summer school ends."

Assignment?

Geez, the guy's making us work this summer! But 'course, what did I expect? I'm in summer school!

But before we could say anything, he had motioned towards a stack of notebooks on his desk. There were about forty of them, just enough for all of us and those that would eventually lose a notebook. He leaned against the table, his arms crossed before his chest.

"Each of you are going to have one notebook," he said, taking the stack of notebooks as he handed them towards Swifty to distribute to the class. "And you're all going to keep this until the end of this summer school. Now, what you're going to do is write whatever you want in this notebook. Yes, anything you want, but I would really like it if you would treat this notebook as if it were a journal."

A journal?

Makes me think of little girls, holding their pink diaries, the pages filled with doodles about their crush.

Well, you can say I _am _a girl. Not physically, anyway.

"Uh, I'm Itey," said a boy, leafing through the newly acquired notebook in his hands. "You want us to write in this? Anything you want? So, like, we can write bad stuff about our peers?"

"If you really want to, but the thing is, you will be held responsible for what you write inside if anybody else finds your notebook. I'm giving this to you, so it's basically yours."

"Mr. Denton, are you going to be reading what we write?" said a girl much who looked much like the Italian kid. His sister, I guess, who later said her name was Saiorse. However you say that.

"No, I will not," he said, shaking his head. "But I will be checking your notebook at the end of each week to see that you have written at least four or five times in your journal. Now, I'm not doing this to know whether you like me or not, although that'd be a good idea, but I'm doing this to get all of you accustomed to writing. This'll get your creative juices flowing."

Creative juices, huh?

Hmm…

"So we really have to write in this?" said Skittery, interrupting my thoughts, holding up his black notebook. Wait, I wonder what he's going to write in his notebook…

"I think it's a good idea! Oh, my name's Mel."

"But we have private thoughts, feelings, and…"

I looked down at the notebook in my hands, turning towards the first page, oblivious to the rest of the class and their arguments towards Denton. Maybe this idea wasn't too bad. I bit my lip, taking my pen in my hand and twirling it about my fingers as I looked at him. Hmmm. He said that he was just going to read it, right? That he was just going to check it… so there'd be no harm done. Besides, I ain't one of those people who leave their things around so there wouldn't be anybody to read it.

So then, everything would be okay, right?

I sighed, glancing at Skittery, who was still heated up in the classroom discussion, before I looked back down at the empty lined paper before me. I admit, I wouldn't mind writing in it. Though what made it better was that I knew exactly just what to write about.

----

Mreh. I really don't think I did all too well with this chapter. Anyways, I tried fitting all of you in (don't worry, all that sent a profile are in this story) and introducing you in this chapter. [gasp] And I also figured out why I haven't been getting any emails from you guys! The underscore in my email where it was supposed to be didn't show up. Sorry 'bout that. I blame for it.

Also, what I forgot to add on my CC is an email that so that I could contact you guys, ask questions and such when I need to. So it'd be really awesome if you guys can add your email or even your AIM sn if you want to (mine's ersheykiss) in your review. I really need this so all of you can know what your actual part in this ff is. I won't be listing it up here. Okie dokie? [grins]

**Shout-outs!**

C.M. Higgins: Thanks for your profile! I didn't get your email though, but that's alright... good thing you left it as a review.

Frenchygoil: Frenchyyy!! huggles I haven't heard or talked to you in so long! Ack, horrible summer job? At least you got the money that you earned, right? Oh, I've also been meaning to tell you sorry about not replying to your emails before for beta-reading your ff! I was busy and I always planned on emailing you back, but I just never had time to. Anyways, thanks for sending in a profile!

TheLoneReed: Hahaha, Fighter, honey! Yeah, I finally finished your one-shot! After how long? [wink] Haha!

Sapphy: Meep, thanks for the profile! I hope you figured out who the POVer is in the prologue!

StormShadow21: Aw, thanks! Hahah, I just HAD to say something about his bowtie... who couldn't?

Lady of Tir Na Nog: Well, I was in summer school last year, so I'm just trying to mirror some of what we did. Anyways, hope you're doing alright in summer school and that you like this! Thanks for the profile!

Moonlights Sundance: Don't worry, I'll be using your character. :) And I'm taking that flirting with Jack subject seriously! [wink]

Azn-kimmi: Hey! Yeah, wouldn't want to cuss in front of the teacher, right?

Uninvisible: Got your profile! Hahah, I'm real glad you figured out a way to send it to me, I was wondering how I was going to get your profile since you didn't leave it in a review. :P Talk to you on AIM!  
  
BoogityWhup14: Thanks for the profile! I used ya in this chapter, see? [points and smiles proudly]

turpentine chaser: Thanks for the profile! Hope to see you more around, okie?

Raven: Awesome full name for your character, by the way. Makes me want to have an Italian name!

Coin: I'll try putting you in where I need to, otherwise, thanks for the profile!

pizzaDORK: Hahah, thanks! I have a lot of ideas shooting outta my head, so it'll be really chaotic...

Song Birdy: Sorry 'bout the whole email thing. 'Twas my fault for not checking if it ended up okay and for screwing it up. :P Mreheh. Yes, AU fics ARE fun.

Dreamless-Mermaid: Leaving your profile in the review's alright, since the email I put there was messed up. :P Ack. Anyways, I'll be putting you in the ff so be happy! Heheh.

geometrygal: Aw, heya! Haven't heard from you in a while... don't worry 'bout it, I'm adding everyone in the CC that applied anyway. I think I became overwhelmed when I realized I have 30 characters or more. :P

Written Sparks: Thanks! Yeah, creative writing's awesome... hahah, the things Denton would be making to these poor kids...

Cerridwen4: Hahaha, I agree with you on the waking up part! I ain't much of a person who wakes up early. :P I'm writing this at one in the morning as I speak... or, type.


	3. Secrets

I know! It took forever! But here it is! Beware it's longness... smirk I think I got carried away writing this chapter. Anyway, read on!

---

**Chapter Two: Secrets**

**---**

**Math Class: Swifty**

**---**

"Whoever wanted to stick in letters with numbers is beyond me," muttered Blink, looking over his work once more as he ran his fingers through his hair.

I think a hundred girls just swooned right then and there.

I didn't know the guy too much, seeing as how I just met him today. In a short amount of time I found out that he was forced by his parents to attend summer school (Ha. Who wasn't?), likes the color green, and currently has problems with math.

Which is obviously why we're all here.

It didn't take long for us to figure out that we hardly did anything in this class. Seeing as how we're all working on different levels here, our teacher, Ms. Cruz, just decided to hand us our books and pick up where we left off when school ended. Then the rest of the time was just work. Basically, we just read the damn book and do the required problems or equations. Fun.

"I don't even think my brain is functioning this time of morning," said the kid who was wearing the cowboy hat earlier. Jack was his name. But for some reason Cowboy just suited him more.

"That's 'cause you're too busy looking over there at that girl, dumbass," smirked Spot, nodding towards Brandie.

I smirked, holding back my laughter as Jack shot Spot a glare. It's been well known that Jack and Brandie are currently on break even though they sure don't act like it. I swear. I never understood those things.

"You better watch what you're sayin' Spot," muttered Jack, cooling down just a bit. "It ain't healthy for you."

"Aw, c'mon, ladies, quit arguing and do your work," I said, smirking.

"Don't be callin' me a lady."

Jack gave me a glare much like he did with Spot before looking back at his book to continue working, which was previous to giving another quick glance over at Brandie.

Really. You'd think the guy would have any willpower.

"Scared to get in touch with your feminine side, Cowboy?"

Damn. Spot was in one of his moods again. He would pick a person and well, literally… pick on them. Blink, however, was still muttering about how much gasoline dear old Bob needed to get to New York.

I glanced over at the other two tables not too far from us. For some reason, girls just tend to group together, don't they? But as far as I was concerned, as long as Alexia was not in this room, it's all good. Who'd have thought that Jamima was going to come walking through those doors, in both my classes even? The girl's alright, I have to admit that, I _did _go out with her, but having her and Alexia around wasn't exactly pleasant.

I hate it when things are complicated.

"I swear, Conlon, you're asking for it…"

"Ooh, am I?"

"Shortie."

"Dumbass."

"Dick."

"Jerk."

"Fag."

Much as I hate to say it, it looked like Jack touched a nerve. Spot was glaring like I've never seen him before while I couldn't help but keep a confused look on my face. He was about to open his mouth to shout back an insult when Lute along with Endora and another girl I didn't recognize. Must not have been from here.

"Although that has been quite entertaining to watch," said Lute, breaking off the two boys' eye contact with each other. "Ms. Cruz over there is still going over equations with Riley and told us to ask for help and seeing as how all of you are studying oh so very hard…"

Well, we were all practically just goofing off… with the exception of Blink and Bob.

"What do you want, Lute?"

"Did you not just hear what she just said?" said Endora, raising her eyebrow at Jack.

"Help, dumbass," said Lute, rolling her eyes at him.

"See, that's what I told him!" piped Spot once more.

"Help… mentally?"

I smirked, grinning at how Jack could be a real lovable ass sometimes. It's not like we hated him, it was just the way he was. I was working my way towards ignoring them once again but was interrupted by a sudden tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see one of the girls that Lute had dragged with her. The one that I didn't recognize.

"Are they always like this?" she whispered, raising her eyebrow at the group; Lute trying to keep her cool, Jack probably thinking up with more insults, Endora annoyed as hell as to why they even came here, and Spot just enjoying every minute of it.

"You get used to it," I said, shrugging carelessly. "I'm Swifty."

"Danielle," she said, smiling back. "Er, did you do the equation with…"

I glanced over at her book, checking on what she was currently working on, a slow smile spreading across my face the minute I recognized the name.

"Why don't you go over to Blink over there?" I said, nodding towards him. "Looks like the two of you are on the same page. I ain't even close to that problem just yet."

"Oh, er, alright," she muttered, making her way towards Blink.

I can just imagine them right now. Blink, Danielle, and… Bob. What a happy family.

"That's not an eight!" muttered Jack, frowning at Lute and Endora. "It's a three, don't you see?"

"Can't really with all that chicken scratch," said Spot, mostly to himself.

"I heard that."

"Good for you, hon."

"Don't call me hon."

"Oh --."

"Jack?" said Endora, tapping him on the shoulder with a smirk playing on her face.

"What?" he snapped, looking back at her.

"It's an eight," she said, pointing at his notebook as he leaned forward to look at his own writing.

"Oh. It is."

"Dumbass," muttered Lute, Endora, and Spot all at the same time.

Hmm.

Did I tell you all how much I love math class?

---

**Drama Class: Race**

**---**

Who was he?

Really.

Who?

I kept my eyes on the swirly pattern of the carpet beneath me instead of the usual plastic blue chair. Our Drama teacher, Mr. Naz, doesn't have any chairs in his room. Except for his, of course. He said that we needed enough space for our exercises and whatever we would be doing for class. So now we were all here, sitting in a circle on the floor.

I feel like I'm going to therapy.

But that was beside the point.

He had a girlfriend, dammit. That rules out all possibilities of –

"RACE!"

"Er, yes?" I muttered, snapping out of my thoughts. I looked over to my right side, where Sapphy was comfortably sitting. "What now?"

"I think it's still a little bit too early for you, is it?" said Mr. Naz, looking at me as he raised his eyebrow.

"It's too early for all of us," mumbled Bumlets under his breath.

"Now, c'mon, you're the last person," continued Mr. Naz, ignoring Bumlets' comment. I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't heard it either. The guy insisted that we play RENT in the background, not that I was complaining, of course, I know all the songs by heart; especially _I'll Cover You._

"Last… last person to what?" I mumbled, nudging Sapphy.

Honestly, I had no idea what was going on. That's what happens when my mind tends to drift off and think about things… such as that one light-brown haired –

"Last person to introduce yourself to the class," replied Sapphy.

OH YEAH.

I knew practically most of them considering that they were half of my Creative Writing Class, but the other faces still seemed a bit fuzzy to me.

"OH!" I muttered, jumping to face the circle of students. Oh, and teacher. "My name's Anthony Higgins but everybody else just calls me Racetrack 'cause I… uh, like the races. I have a younger sister, Irish, but she's in math class right now. Oh, and I go to St. Francis, the one across the highway."

"Okay. So what kind of things do you like, Race?"

Yup. Therapy.

"Well, I like RENT… and musicals in general, I guess," I answered, trying to wrack my brain for what else I liked.

Hmm. Does that guy back at Creative Writing count?

"Are you okay?" muttered Sapphy, nudging me once more as Mr. Naz continued to give his little introduction on his Drama class. Normally, I would've listened, I have to admit, these classes really are fun, but today my mind was just roaming. And Sapphy noticed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I answered, looking up at Mr. Naz who drew a bunch of logos on the board. I also noticed that he stopped playing RENT, causing a couple of groans from Sapphy, Kyriel, and Anna.

The fact that I also have _Over the Moon_ stuck in my head prior to it being the last song being played didn't help the situation any better.

"Okay, now that we've got the introductions over," said Mr. Naz, drawing the Nike logo on the whiteboard with his back turned to us. "Our first activity is going to be symbols."

"Symbols?" muttered the boy named Bumlets once again. "What does that have to do anything with what we're going to be doing?"

"Well, a part of acting is using emotions, isn't it?"

"No duh," said Elizabeth, rolling her eyes. "Can't act without emotions, now, can we?"

Wait.

Why does she look oddly familiar?

Well, not familiar. Just…

Then it suddenly dawned on me. I thought back to earlier during that class, when introductions were going. I know I wasn't paying attention much, with obvious reason. But I did listen in here and there. That girl. The same blonde hair and blue eyes. She's his sister!

"That's right," nodded Mr. Naz, snapping me back to attention. "Which brings us to what this lesson is about. You need your emotions to act, so in that case, you need to be in touch with yourself and your feelings, which means you have to know yourself. These symbols… you recognize them right away when you first see them, right?"

"Well, yeah," said Skittery. "Nike. And the one next to that is Pepsi."

Mr. Naz smiled and nodded. "Right. Now, what you'll be doing for the rest of the time until this class ends is to think about your symbol. It can be anything from an animal, a plant, or even an object… anything that represents you. After you've got that far, I want you to draw it and write a description on why it is your symbol. We're going to be presenting these tomorrow so if you didn't finish, feel free to take them home."

And with that, Mr. Naz was sitting on his chair fiddling around with his computer while he left us to think of what our symbols were.

What symbol I was going to be, I had no idea. It didn't even look like most of us were actually doing our work, some just running over to get some paper to doodle and listen to RENT until the class ended. It wasn't too bad actually. But he was still on my mind. Geez, I've never been worked up about something like this since I found out that I had front seats to The Lion King on Broadway.

"Maybe I'll be a camera," said Elizabeth, shrugging.

"What," asked Itey, raising his eyebrow. "And blind people to death with bright flashes?"

"No! I just like photography, that's all," she answered.

"I'll just be a color," said Snitch, looking through a box of Crayola much like a little kid. "Ky, pick one."

"Black."

"No."

"Red."

"Well…"

"Green."

"Elphaba was green," said Sapphy, looking up from her work before clearing her throat and mimicking Galinda's voice best as she could. "So you see, it couldn't have been easy…"

"You think we can listen to something else besides musicals?" asked a blue-eyed girl wearing jeans and a vintage t-shirt. Mel. That was her name, I think.

But I wasn't currently thinking about her name, I was wondering how long she was going to live in this room with all these musical-loving people.

"Not that I don't like musicals or anything, they're awesome," she continued. "But do you think we can listen to music like Dashboard Confessional? The Starting Line? Maybe even Taking Back Sunday?"

Wait. Actually, those aren't that bad.

"Yeah," agreed Skittery, nodding back at her. "I kinda like the sound of that…"

It didn't take long before Skittery, Snitch, Ky, and Mel were launched into a conversation all about rock bands and music. Ah, and they shall unite.

I wasn't surprised; nobody was working on their symbols. You'd think we were actually back in school. Only for some reason, I liked this type of school better. Sure, we had to deal with writing in that notebook for Creative Writing (which I'll probably just fill up with a sentence or two each day), but the rest of the day wasn't so bad. Fact is, we get to leave earlier than usual, especially since summer school here ends at noon.

It was perfect.

Well, almost perfect.

Dammit.

The remaining fifteen minutes of the class passed by like a blur. All I ever achieved in that little white paper was a bunch of scribbles. Scribbles that didn't even resemble anything. Okay, I admit, I was sidetracked, but I really couldn't help it.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but by the end of the day, I was actually miserable. There was no way in hell that things were going to look up for me. And it still stayed that way until class ended, when I jumped in my car and watched the blonde kid whisper into his girl's ear as I drove away.

**---**

**Burger King: Bumlets**

**---**

"Good afternoon and welcome to Burger King. How may I allow you to kill you today?" said Skittery, smirking as he adjusted his headset in place.

Ha. I love that guy.

"SKITTS!" shouted Kyriel, rolling her eyes and giving him a smack upside the back of his head as she took off the headset and tossed it over to Snitch. "That's Snitch's job!"

"Thank you, Ky," he said, smiling as he put on the headset. "I'm so sorry about that ma'am. It seems like one of our employees has taken the headset from me. Yes, yes, won't let that happen again. So, ma'am, you said you wanted a noose AND a handgun?"

"SNITCH!"

"What?" he muttered, smiling with much innocence as he could.

"Give me the headset."

"Man, Ky," frowned Snitch, handing it over to her as if it were some prized possession. Which, it actually was. It's a mighty lot of fun playing with that headset. "You're no fun."

"The girl's just doin' her job!" I said, winking at Ky, who at this time was receiving an order from a very angry lady. Much more successful than the other two, I had to admit. "Besides, she doesn't want to get in too much trouble with the manager away during his afternoon break, right?"

And it was true. None of us wanted to get into trouble or else we would be staying there much longer than we planned for. Oh, and there was also the small pay.

I had to admit, none of us really wanted to be here serving French fries with ten different varieties of a burger you could ever think of, but it was summer and we all needed a summer job. I was kind of weirded out by those three… they sure were something, nevertheless working here sure made it fun. Not to mention I went to summer school with them, which wasn't too bad altogether.

"They should just hand this place over to Ky, really," smirked Brittany, passing by with a packet of cold French fries in her hands. "She can be like, Burger Queen."

"I'm really going to have to go against that," muttered Kyriel, shooting a look at Brittany as she made her way towards the back kitchen.

"C'mon, Bumlets," said Snitch, dragging me along towards the next window where the customers were supposed to get their good food for their pay. Ha. Good food. If they could only see the things before it was cooked. "Let's go over to the other window so that Ky can have some alone time with her headset."

"HEY!" shouted Ky from afar, covering the mouthpiece with her hand. "YOU'RE LEAVING ME WITH SKITTS?!"

"Ooh, try this one! Welcome to Burger King, how may I jump off a cliff today?"

Ky sure had her hands full.

"Hand me some of those napkins over there, Snitch," I said, putting in the straw and any other condiments the customer needed before I gave it off.

"Here," he said, taking the Burger King paper bag from me as he stuffed it with napkins. "Let me try this."

"Should I be worried?"

Really, should I?

I hardly know the guy and I don't want him jerking my chain.

"Ah, just trust me," he said, putting on an incredibly cheesy smile as he opened the window and handed the meal towards the customer in the car.

This was going to be interesting.

"Thank you for stopping by Burger King. Hope to see you again soon."

"Oh, why thank you, young man," said the lady as she graciously took the bag and gave him a sincere smile. "It's nice to see such polite children these days. The person on the speaker that I talked to earlier, can you believe, he asked me if I wanted a noose and a handgun! Honestly!"

I raised my eyebrow, glancing over at Snitch while I put together the next customer's meal.

"We apologize for that, ma'am," he said, giving her that innocent smile like he did with Ky just earlier. "Whoever that was was way out of line. I don't understand what makes them do these things, you know? If you ask me, we should be all studying for the upcoming school year! And the music, these days, oh my goodness…"

You'd think Snitch was meeting his mother-in-law, really. He looked like he was about to burst with charm.

"Thank you, young man. But it looks like I may have to hurry on…"

And with a smile and a wave, she was gone.

"Damn, Snitch," I muttered, before opening the window to another customer and handing them their meal, then shutting it back down. "I don't know what to make of you, man."

"I ain't a man," he answered, smirking.

Oh.

Well, I should've guessed earlier.

"Just an expression," I answered, shrugging carelessly.

"We're not weirding you out, hopefully?"

"Well… it sure is entertaining having you guys around here. It makes making burgers simply wonderful."

"Ah," smiled Snitch. "That's why we're here for."

"So tell me, Snitch," I said, completing another order and handing it to the customer, not saying a word to them. That was how I operated. Open window. Give. Fake cheesy smile. Close window. I didn't bother talking to them even. They were probably in a rush. Why do you think they're in the drive-thru instead of inside the actual restaurant?

"You're a nice guy. Why don't you have another man on your shoulder?" I smirked.

"Getting personal, are we?" he joked, tossing me a couple of ketchup packets. He maintained the smile on his face, but I saw the way it fell just seconds earlier before I turned around to get a medium-sized Pepsi.

"Hey, if I'm going to tolerate the bunch of you, I should at least get to know you."

"Well…" he started uncertainly. "I don't…"

"I'm working upfront," said Skittery, popping his head on the side (which made Snitch jump at least five feet in the air) before smirking and pointing towards Ky. "I think I've irritated her enough."

"Uh, okay, great," muttered Snitch.

"You okay?"

"I saw an ant."

"You're so gay," muttered Skittery before disappearing once again.

I smiled at Snitch, raising my eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes at me, letting out a small sigh as he grabbed the meal that I just had made, opened the window, and faced the customer.

"You are the hundredth customer today. Look in your bag to find a your complimentary ant on your French fries. Good day."

I rolled my eyes, smirking as he closed the window before the customer could even utter another word.

"I promise I won't tell," I said, looking at him seriously. "Really, I won't."

"Thanks, Bumlets."

"No problem. So… uh, was there really an ant on his French fries?"

"C'mon," grinned Snitch. "Does this look like a face of someone who would lie to you?"

---

**A/N: **Muahahah! And the second chapter is done! Really, I think I was in a weird mood when I wrote most of this. Anyways, most of the stuff that went on in the Burger King scene was taken from an RPG that me and Ky have done a long time ago. Yes, that is what happens when we RPG. Ooh! Also for those of you who are in the drama class [Sapphy, Elizabeth, Alexia, Mel, Jaylene, and Anna] tell me what your symbol is and why or else I'll be forced to make one for you. :P

**Shout-outs**

Coin: Ack! Bare! I am currently obsessed with that musical... I so badly wanted to see it, but I live on the other side of the world! So I have to make do with the songs I downloaded from Sh-k Boom Records. Mreh. Aw, did you like Snitch in this one too? Also, thanks for sending in your email!

Lady of Tir Na Nog: Burnt your arm? Aw... I ain't such a great cook either. I'm beginning to think I may have to live on take-out.

geometrygal: Aw, congratulations on getting into college! [applause] That's awesome! Aw, well, I hope you had enough Swifty in this chapter!

C.M. Higgins: Thanks for replying back to my email! There ain't much Denton in this chapter, but we'll see in the next one!

Sapphy AND Lute: [lmao, tackle-glomps] You guys are awesome.

pizzaDORK: Heheh. Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Song Birdy: Yeah, I got the idea from English class when we had to keep a journal in fifth grade. Heheh. And look at these teenagers keeping one for themselves! [I should speak, I have an online journal. :P]

Dreamless-Mermaid: Hey! First off, thanks for reviewing my other story! Heheh, I was so glad! Thanks for also lettin' me be in your newsies fic!

BoogityWhup14: [looks in the crystal ball, raises eyebrow] Please try again later, the future is unclear...

Raven: Aw, hey Ray! Don't worry, your character should make an appearance in the next chapter. It was much fun rpging with you and talkin' to you on AIM! Must continue our rp next time okie? [wink] Hahah!

uninvisible: Hahahah! That's awesome! I'm Asian too! Aw, but I like marshmallows...

turpentine chaser: Of course there has to be Snittery! How could I resist?

Frenchygoil: Aw, thanks, love you lots! I'll keep that full name fact in mind! [wink]

Moonlights Sundance: Hahah, I would've done the flirting here, but you were in the other class! [snaps fingers] Next time then, huh?


End file.
